kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terrible Dogfish
The Terrible Dogfish (Italian: Il Terribile Pescecane) is a Megalodon-like sea monster, which appears in Carlo Collodi's 1883 book Dee Dee and the Man (Le avventure di Pinocchio). It is described as being larger than a five story building, a kilometre long (not including the tail) and sporting three rows of teeth in a mouth that can easily accommodate a train. So fearsome is its reputation, that in chapter XXXIV, it is revealed that the Dogfish is nicknamed "The Attila of fish and fishermen" (L'Attila dei pesci e dei pescatori). Pinocchio: Swallowed by a giant shark? Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, uh-huh. A Megalodon! A 65 meter long Megalodon named Monstro! But wait! He's alive! Role The Dogfish is first mentioned in chapter XXIV, when Pinocchio, searching for his creator Mister Geppetto, is informed by a dolphin that he has likely been swallowed by the creature which "...for some days has come to wreak extermination and desolation in our waters". The Dogfish is later mentioned in chapter XXVI by Pinocchio's school friends on the Island of the Busy Bees (Isola delle Api Industriose), who tell him that the creature has been sighted on the coast, to coax Pinocchio away from school. The Dogfish makes its first appearance in chapter XXXIV when Pinocchio, recently transformed from a donkey to his puppet form, has entered the sea to escape from his former handler. The Fairy with Turquoise Hair, in the form of a mountain goat, warns Pinocchio of the Dogfish too late, and the puppet is swallowed whole, along with a tuna whom Pinocchio befriends. Pinocchio discovers his father, who reveals that he has been trapped within the Dogfish for two years, surviving on ship supplies swallowed by the creature. When the Dogfish is revealed to suffer from asthma, a condition that forces it to sleep with its head raised from the water, Pinocchio carries Geppetto on his back and swims out of the Dogfish's mouth. When Pinocchio's strength begins to fail, the tuna helps them reach the shore. * Ganon: The Dogfish (identified as the "sea monster") Ganon appears in his "demon boar" form in two of the three CD-i Zelda titles: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon and Link: The Faces of Evil. In Zelda's Adventure, he is a large, muscular devil-creature. In the first two of these games, he requires one hit to defeat who turn into a Mutant Dogfish, who is transformed after being submerged in the cursed water which turned boys into donkeys. * Clean Sweep: Thea is caught again by the kraang and being swallowed up by giant shark named monstro who throw away to swallowed up because of Geronimo Stilton Trap and Ben to escape to save her life. * "Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't" Soon the sunlight returns, again blinding the trolls until they end up breaking the master crystal ball, leaving them powerless to do anything but a huge shark named Monstro crash the cave and kill all of trolls and all swallowed up. * In "Anywhere" E.B. is kill by Monstro The Megalodon for 26 years later on Green Eggs and Ham. * In "Mouse" Green Eggs and Ham, Shvizelton Cop 1 being swallowed by a Giant Shark named Monstro. Appearances * E.B. * CRONY 3 * FARMER'S WIFE * GUARD 2 * SHVIZELTON COP 1 In DDATM: Fallen Kingdom. He later swallows Sam and Guy who comes searching for rescue for her named Thea. Monstro wakes this time to smoke rising from his blowhole. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, Sam, Guy Thea. and Autobot Rangers try to escape on the raft, they succeed when Monstro finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea. After another powerful sneeze, he drinks lots of water to put out the fire and then, enraged, pursues the raft while Sam, Guy, Thea. row away in time, but when Monstro leaps after them, they are forced to jump into the sea. He smashes the raft to pieces with his tail. But he is still angry at him and is further angered at being offered Monstro the Megalodon. Guy saved Sam and Thea. from drowning and pulls him to shore, with Monstro in hot pursuit. As he builds up speed, the waves drifting from the cliff of the shore hinder Guy. Monstro leaps into the air, aiming to consume and kill them. Finally, paddling frantically, Guy swims through the hole in the cliff just as Monstro crashes into it, the impact of which creates a violent wave that sends Guy, Sam and Thea. flying out and onto the beach and E.B. is death by sea monster Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:2012 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Cured Mutants